Touching Baby D Series
by Mamma D
Summary: She makes me see things, my past, my future, my life. Clark Clark meets an OC from his past, for the first time.. It's a kind of what if this happened.. written like an episode sorta.
1. Default Chapter

TOUCHING

Baby D Series

New Student

I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from the show "Smallville" only the character of Dana Wells and the traits pertaining to her.. - Baby D

"Pete," she yelled as she came towards them. Her black hair bounced on her shoulders as she ran down the hall towards the group. They turned to face her as she stopped in front of them.

"Hey Dana, what's going on?" Chloe and Lana looked at each other confused as to who this new person was.

"Chloe, Lana, I'd like you to meet Dana, she's a new student here that I'll be showing around." Dana shook Chloe's hand, then Lana's.

"Welcome to Smallville High." Lana smiled.

"Thanks."

"Pete, you ready?" Clark ran up behind Dana. "I have my dad's truck so we can have a ride..." he stopped as Dana turned around to see who was behind her.

"Hi," his wide smile made her smile even more, exposing her deep dimples to him.

"Hi," Clark looked for a hand to shake, but they were in her pockets.

"Dana, this is my best friend Clark. Clark, this is Dana." Chloe and Lana both smiled at each other knowingly.

"Nice to meet you."

"So Clark, are we off?" Pete pat his friend on the back, cutting into his blushing stare.

"Uh, yeah sure."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" Pete yelled over the blaring school bell, signalling the end of the day.

"Eight thirty?"

"Yup," he waved at the three girls as he was backing away.

"Bye," Clark took one step back still smiling at her.

"Bye..." Dana nodded, waiting for him to leave with Pete.

"See you Chloe, Lana." Pete grabbed Clark's arm, dragging him away. The girls waved them off. When they were out of sight, Dana turned towards the remaining two.

"So, what's there to do here in Smallville?"

"Who was that?" Clark got up into the truck.

"Who?" Pete closed the door.

"That girl back there?" they put their seatbelts on as Clark started the truck.

"Dana? I already introduced you two. She's new from Metropolis, just transferred to Smallville." Clark thought about her as he drove down the pale dirt road towards his farm.

"Cute huh?" Pete smiled at him. Clark looked over at Pete and shook his head quickly, knowing he'd been caught.

"No, no, that's not it at all," he tried to convince him. Pete sat, smiling back at him knowing different.

"Okay, there is that... She's definitely cute, but I just feel like I know her from somewhere."

"Well you couldn't, she's only been here for three days and two of them have been at home, unpacking."

"Hmm..." They kept driving until they reached the Kent's farm. Waiting for them was Mr. Kent in the barn. As they hopped out of the truck, Mr. Kent waved them over.

"Hey Mr. Kent!"

"Hey Pete, thanks for coming to help out,"

"Anytime," he grabbed a bale of hay and plied it on top of the others.

"How was school today? Anything new?"

"There's a new student. Dana Wells. I had to show her around the school today."

"Oh yeah? How does she like it?"

"Great," Clark let out. Pete and his father both looked up at him then smiled at each other at his obviousness.

PLEASE R&R

Baby D


	2. Like Me

TOUCHING

Baby D Series

Like Me

I DO NOT OWN any of the "Smallville" characters, only the character of Dana Wells and all the traits that pertain to her. Baby D

The next day on the way to school, Dana walked along the side of the brown, dry road by herself.

"Dana!" She heard from behind her. Turning around, she was Clark coming up behind her. She stopped and let min catch up to her. "Hey Dana," he stopped beside her.

"Hi," she smiled greeting him.

"Can I walk with you?" He asked shyly.

"Sure." They walked a few steps quietly, kicking the dust and gravel with their feet.

"So, what did you do while you were in Metropolis?" Clark looked up at her dark eyes and light chocolate skin. She flung her hair over her shoulder to look at him.

"I was going to a private school for a while, that was a drag. I worked at a small diner and helped out at the local shelter and..." she nodded her head remembering, "yeah that pretty much sums it all up," she smiled at him.

"Wow, well what about your family, what do your parents do?" Clark put his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"My parents... I never knew them, well I did, but only for a short while. I was left at the shelter, where I've been up until about three days ago."

"I'm sorry," Clark lowered his head.

"Don't be, I'm not. I can't really, you know?" She smiled contentedly.

"Actually I kind of do. I was adopted when I was about three, I never knew my birthparents either, at least I can't remember." He grinned reluctantly back.

"I guess we have something in common, whether that's a good thing or not," she smiled brightly at Clark, chuckling a bit.

As they reached the school, Pete was waiting on the steps of the school.

"Hey guys," she stepped down to meet them.

"Hey Pete."

"Hi Pete, listen," Dana stepped just past Clark, onto the steps of the school, with Clark absently following behind her. "I won't be able to go with you on the tour today. I really appreciate your helping me make my way around, but I have a meeting with the principal today."

"Hey, that's cool, don't worry about it."

"Thanks though," she grinned apologetically. Clark looked down at the cement slab that he was standing on, disappointed he wouldn't be able to go with them on the tour.

"Hey Clark and I were planning to head out to the Talon after classes, did you want to come?" Pete offered. Dana stepped down off the step closer to Clark and Pete.

"Sure, sounds like fun, but I don't know how to get there," she shook her head.

"We'll take you," Clark shot up. Dana chuckled to herself.

"Okay, sounds good," she stepped towards Clark. His heart skipped a beat as she brought her face towards his, opening her arms to him. "Thanks." She hugged him.

_... Stars, black empty space, familiar faces in white robes, meteor rocks , the meteor shower, the ship... _

It all flashed in their minds as they touched. Dana let go of Clark, confused and wondering if he saw it too. He looked down at her with the same feeling, but knowing that she did see it.

Pete watched the two staring oddly at each other.

"Are you two okay?" He smirked.

"Yeah, sure, thanks Pete," she hugged him and walked slowly and unsurely into the school, still affected by the images in her mind.

"Clark?" Pete teased, trying to get his friend's attention. "Could you be anymore obvious?" Clark turned towards him.

"What?" He shook his head.

"Come on, admit it, you like her."

"I think she's like me Pete."

"Let's not be too full of ourselves Clark..." Pete laughed.

"No, I think she's****_like_ me, I think she comes from the same place." Clark looked up at Pete who looked in towards the school.


	3. Sure

TOUCHING

Baby D Series

Sure

I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from the show "Smallville." Only the character of Dana Wells and the traits pertaining to her... - Baby D

"Clark, what a surprise, I haven't seen you in a while," Lex rose from taking a shot on the pool table. Clark walked in the office led by one of the servants of the house.

"Hey Lex, sorry I haven't been by much," he took his bag off, and sat it beside one of the antique chairs.

"That's okay, just let me know who's been taking my place," Lex joked before taking another shot, sinking the yellow ball in a corner pocket. Clark shot him an, "_I get it_," look.

"Is everything okay? How's your mom dad?" He put the pool cue down on the table after sinking the 8 ball in the side pocket.

"They're okay, same amount of worrying and love I guess."

"Sounds about right, how about yourself? Anything new going on with you?"

"Well," Clark paused in thought, "it's not going so well, for me anyway," he sat down with Lex in the old, leather chairs.

"What, is she giving you a hard time, not sharing with you?"

Clark smiled, then paused, "Hey, how did you know that?"

"Lex, I've finished typing up those reports you wanted…" she stopped, looking at Clark. Lex got up and met her.

"Clark, this is Dana Wells, Dana, Clark Kent, but I guess you've already met." He watched them as they stared silently at each other. "Dana's staying here at the house until she finds a roommate she can stay with here in Smallville." Lex smiled at himself as the two kept silent.

"Uh, it'll only take another hour to finish all the other reports you wanted as well," she faced Lex.

"Thanks Dana, I appreciate it," he took the folder she handed him.

"I've got to go," she pointed over her shoulder towards the door, looking back at Clark.

"Yeah… sure," he nodded, not knowing what else to say, "I'll see you tomorrow then," he waved as she walked towards the door. When she was gone, he spun around surprised at Lex.

"Was that your new student?" He was already sitting behind his desk.

"Yeah," he was taken aback. "Did she say anything to you?"

"About you? No, just that she wished you would stop following her around."

"She told you that?" Clark stood shocked.

"Sit down Clark, relax, she didn't say that," Lex smiled and waved him down.

"Did she say anything?" Clark asked hopefully.

"When I asked her about how school was going, she told me that she had met you and Pete." Clark still sat dazed at the fact that she was staying with his best friend.

"She told me what was going on with her, and that you wanted to know something that she didn't want to tell you." Lex clasped his hands, leaning forward on the desk.

"She told you?" He was even more shocked. Why would she tell Lex and not him?

"Clark, you have to give her sometime, you can't just expect her to spill her whole life story to you. The only way you would be able to get anything out of her right now is if you could read her mind," Lex chuckled as he leaned back in his char. Clark's head shot up.


	4. Maybe

TOUCHING

Baby D Series

Maybe

I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from the show "Smallville" only the character of Dana Wells and the traits pertaining to her.. - Baby D

Clark opened the front door of his house, walking in to both of his parent sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi honey," his mother greeted him as he came in the door.

"Hey son, how was the Talon?" his father asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Dad do you remember when Pete and I told you about Dana Wells, the new girl at school?" Clark dropped his school bag by the front door and took a seat at the table.

"Yeah, what about her son?" Jonathan smiled across the table at Martha, thinking he knew what was coming next.

"Well, something weird happened at school today."

"Like what?" His mother asked as she poured him a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks," he took a sip of the refreshing drink. His parents both looked at him anxiously, waiting.

"Well, when she touched me, I saw something, I dunno, it was weird," Clark took another drink, then looked kind of embarrassed.

"Well what was it honey?" Martha stepped closer to him at the table. Clark shook his head trying to put the images into words.

"The meteor shower, outer space, these people dressed in white," he looked up from his cup at his father, "they were adults, on a space ship, and they were looking at me." His father looked at him reassuringly. Clark looked back down at his glass. "And I also saw the ship," he looked at his mother, "my ship, and..." Clark's head raised before the last thought came out.

Jonathan cocked his head, curious as to what the last thing was.

"And?" He finally nodded not wanting to wait any longer. Clark squinted and blushed.

"And... Dana and I, dressed like the adults on the ship..." He half looked up at his father, "we were kissing."

Martha and Jonathan bother relaxed, expecting something much worse.

"But it wasn't like I didn't know her or just met her or anything," Clark tried to defend himself, "I felt like I'd known her all my life," Clark fiddled with the napkin that was under his glass. "I dunno, what do you guys think?" He looked up at his parents, who looked at each other.

"Has this ever happened before?" His father put a friendly hand on his worried son's shoulder.

"No, never."

"Do you think..." Martha started, then got up from her seat at the table.

"What is it Martha?" Jonathan looked up at his wife.

"Well, could it be possible that she..." Martha paused at the thought, not knowing if what she was about to say would even make sense, "maybe she's like Clark, maybe she knows where he came from."

"Mom, I haven't seen her do or say anything that would even suggest that."

"Maybe she has a gift is all, or maybe you just happened to think of these things at that moment," his father rationalized.

"Yeah, but it looked like she was as shocked as I was when it happened. I know she saw the same thing I did."

"Well did you talk to her? Wasn't she at the Talon?" His mother came back to the table.

"We were supposed to meet her after school to take her there but, she never showed," he shrugged shaking his head. Just then there was a knock at the door. Jonathan got up from the table to answer it. As he opened the door, there was Dana, standing shyly.

"Hi, Mr. Kent. I'm Dana Wells, is Clark home?" Clark shot up at the sound of her voice. Jonathan opened the door wider, "Come on in," he led her into the house. Clark met her at the door.

"Hi," he looked at her stunned, wiping his hand on his jeans.

"Hi," she smiled uncomfortably.

"Uh, Dana, this is my dad Jonathan Kent and my mother Martha Kent," he introduced his parents to her as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Dana," Mrs. Kent smiled at her dimples.

"Well come on in, can we get you something to drink?" Mr. Kent offered.

"Thanks, but, uh, I was actually wondering if I could talk to Clark, if that's okay." She looked at both parents.

"Sure go right ahead," Mrs. Kent smiled again.

"Thanks again," Dana waved as Clark led ushered her out the door.

"I'll be right back," he looked at his mother.

"Bye," Mr. Kent waved back and closed the door as they walked farther from the house towards the barn.

"So what's up?" Clark asked as they reached the inside of the barn.

"I'm sorry I just showed up at your door like that, Pete told me where you lived," Dana apologized as she sat on one of the bales of hay to face him.

"It's okay, really. I'm just kind of disappointed that you didn't come to the Talon with us," he sat down beside her.

"Sorry," she held her head down not explaining herself. Clark looked at her then out the barn doors towards the house.

"I guess I better just say it then," she looked backup at him. He turned to face her, unnerved face. "When I hugged you, what you saw, if you even saw it at all," Dana fidgeted with a piece of hay, " well I don't know how that happened but please don't tell anybody about it okay? This is really important," she rambled on. Clark gazed at her, trying to concentrate on one thought, but there were what seemed to be millions rushing around in his head. What he thought was right.

"Clark, are you listening?" She looked into his hazel eyes trying to see what he was think about. "Clark?" She put her hand on his.

Flashes of the ship and them holding each other and kissing passionately, flew past their eyes. Dana closed her eyes, lifting her chin at the thought. In their minds, they held each other lovingly. They knew they were partners, lovers, soul mates.

When they opened their eyes, they realized they were face to face, kissing. Quickly, Dana drew her head back, taking her hand from his. She bit her bottom lip, bashfully, trying not to make eye contact with Clark. Clark looked down at her, smiling warmly. He put his hand on her cheek and a rush of warmth waved over her. He lifted her head up to look at him smiling back at her. She breathed deeply as he drowned in her eyes. Pulling her face closer to his, he let the overwhelming feeling take over, closed his eyes and kissed her softly.


	5. Scared

TOUCHING

Baby D Series

Scared

I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from the show "Smallville." Only the character of Dana Wells and the traits pertaining to her... - Baby D

Opening her eyes, Dana suddenly pulled away taking a quick breath in. Clark opened his eyes, not feeling her against him anymore. Dana closed her eyes again, panicked and breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Clark lowered his head to look at her face. Holding her breath, she shook her head.

"You didn't, you didn't see that?" She opened her eyes and looked up into his concerned, green eyes.

"See what?" He wondered what she could have seen to make her react like that. She lowered her head again, playing with the hay in her hands.

"What did you see?" He brushed the hair off of her face.

"No!" She jumped up, stepping away from him.

"Dana?" He stood up, holding out his hands and shaking his head, confused at what was going on.

"Hey guys!" Dana and Clark both turned to Pete who had just walked in. He looked at the two, wondering what had just happened. Clark stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Pete," Dana wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he looked oddly at the two.

"No, no I was just leaving." Dana smiled uncomfortably as she started towards Pete and the barn door.

"Dana?" Clark tried.

"Bye Clark," she brushed past Pete, not looking back, "bye Pete." They both watched as she jogged out the door. Clark walked up to the door, watching her run away. As she reached the fence, she blazed off at super speed, leaving a trail of dust and dirt behind her.

Pete turned to look out at Dana, only to find that she was already out of sight.

"What's going on, what was that?" Pete turned back to Clark who was making his way back over to the hay to sit down.

"I don't know, Pete, one minute everything was fine, and the next, she scared out of her mind." Pete sat down beside his friend.

"Scared of you?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me." Pete looked down at the ground trying to contemplate what was going on.

"Wait a minute, I'm confused. What happened?"

"I was right Pete, she is like me, she has the same gifts I do, and when we touch," he looked over at his friend, then back down at the ground, "she makes me see things, my past, my future, my life." Pete looked up at this. "Pete, I think Dana and I are connected somehow, I feel like we're meant to be together, like I've known her all of my life," he tried to explain.

"That's pretty serious stuff Clark," Pete shook his head.

"Clark?" Clark's parents stepped hurriedly through the barn doors.

"We just saw Dana leave; we wanted to know if anything was wrong?" Jonathan nodded, greeting Pete.

"What happened honey?" Martha walked over and placed a concerned hand on her son's shoulder.

"You were right mom," he looked over at Pete, then up at his parents, "you were right.


	6. Fascinated

**TOUCHING**

Baby D Series

**Fascinated**

I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from the show "Smallville." Only the character of Dana Wells and the traits pertaining to her... - Baby D

"Chloe!" Clark called after her down the busy halls of the school. She turned around, stopping in the hallway.

"Chloe, I've been looking all over for you," Clark caught his breath as he stopped to talk to her.

"I'm a busy girl Clark," she smiled jokingly as she continued on down the hall with Clark beside her.

"Chloe, I'm sorry to spring this on you but I need your expertise." Chloe stopped, shocked.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that," she squinted an a, looking up at Clark smiling. She laughed then continued on.

"No, I need your researching expertise; I was hoping you could look up someone for me." They stopped in front of the _Torch_ office.

"You're lucky, it just so happens that I have a few extra minutes to spare." She sat down in front of a green Mac computer, logging in.

"Lemmie guess," she smiled slyly, "you wanna look up that new girl Dana Wells, get some info so you can impress her." She waited for the screen to change.

"Well sort of…" Clark watched as the main screen came up. Chloe's face straightened not hearing what she thought she was going to.

"Okay…" She typed Dana's name into the space on the screen.

"Well I think there's something strange going on with her, something's not right." Chloe felt a bit better at this.

"I just need a second to get a hit," she sat patiently in front of the screen. Clark found another chair and pulled it up beside her.

"Oh here, Dana Wells, Wow, there's not much here." Clark leaned closer to the screen. "It says here that she grew up in a shelter in Metropolis. She's been there since she was 3." Chloe looked over at Clark who was deeply fascinated with the info on the screen. He scanned the words until something popped out at him.

"It says here that she was put into a specialized counselling center for unusual behaviour," he pointed to the sentence.

"You always pick the odd ones Clark," Chloe smiled to herself. He shot a knowing look, and read the rest of the page.

"That's it?"

"That seems to be all. What, you didn't find what you were looking for?" Chloe elbowed her friend who now had a disappointed look on his face.

"No, I just thought there'd be more."

"Well that's it Clark, she doesn't seem to have very many secrets," she folded her arms into her chest and leaned back in her chair.

"Thanks Chloe, I really appreciate it." He gave her a pat her on the shoulder.

"Anytime." The sound of the lunch bell filled the room.

"I'm starved; you wanna get something to eat?" Chloe met Clark by the rood of the room. He looked deep in thought. "Clark?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll meet you in the car, save me a seat."

"Sure thing," she smiled back and walked cheerfully down the hall towards the cafeteria. Clark headed for the school door, stopping at the sight of Dana coming up through the parking lot.

"Dana," he opened the door and met her at the middle of the steps. She kept her head down as she hurried up to him.


	7. Surveillance

**TOUCHING**

Baby D Series

**Surveillance**

I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from the show "Smallville." Only the character of Dana Wells and the traits pertaining to her... - Baby D

"Come on, Dana please," Clark tried to talk to her. She looked over her shoulder at a black van that had just pulled into the parking lot and was circling around the parked cars. Clark looked quickly at it, and then turned to follow Dana who was almost at the doors of the school.

"Dana!" He grabbed her hand. A flash of fluorescent green passes over his eyes. He could see her, down on a table with metal clamps, and wires covering her body. Her eyes were wide and blank. When she pulled her hand away, she stopped in place, knowing he saw what she did. She looked at him reluctantly, then turned into the school without saying a word.

Clark stood in place for a while, wondering when and why what he saw had happened. He turned around to see the black van still circling the parking lot. As he took one step down towards it, it began to leave. Scanning the truck he saw two people up front and two more in the back operating what he thought to be surveillance equipment. As the van left, he headed back into the school to find Dana.


	8. Please

TOUCHING

Baby D Series

Please

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SMALLVILLE CHARACTERS. ONLY DANA WELLS

He searched unluckily for a while before finally giving up. Making his way down to the cafeteria he met Lana.

"Hey, I'm about to meet Chloe, you wanna come?" She invited him.

"I'm on my way there too," they both smiled.

As they reached the cafeteria, the smell of french-fries and burgers filled the air. Searching the room for Chloe, they found her sitting at a corner table, eating and chatting with Dana. Chloe, spotting them, waved them over. Lana waved back and started over with Clark following slowly behind. Dana sat with her back turned as they made their way over to the table.

"Hi Dana," Lana greeted her as they sat down.

"Lana, hi."

"I'm sorry we missed you at the Talon the other day, I would have liked to have seen you there," Lana nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't make it," Dana subtly met eyes with Clark, and then turned back to Lana.

"Hey, let's get something to eat, I'm so hungry," Chloe put her spoon into her empty pudding cup. Lana smiled as they all got up and into line. Chloe reached the line first, followed by Lana, Dana and Clark. They all grabbed trays and began to make their way up.

"Dana," Clark whispered behind her. She lowered her head, trying not to pay attention. "Dana, please, I need to talk to you," he whispered closer to her. She could feel the warm breath on her neck and ear. She closed her eyes at the feeling on her skin. She didn't say anything though.

"Dana," he whispered again, this time grabbing hold of her shirt and pulling her away from the line. Lana turned back curiously, watching as they left the room. Pulling her out into the hall, he stopped between two sets of lockers.

"Dana, what's going on, why won't you talk to me?" Clark held on to her shirt as they spoke. She refused to make eye contact with him.

"I can't tell you, I don't want you involved in this."

"I'm already involved in this Dana, we're involved together. You don't have to feel alone anymore," he looked down at her, still holding on to the sleeve of her shirt. He took her cheek in his hand. It felt warm and comforting against her skin. It was meant to be there.

"Clark, you don't understand," she pulled her face away, tugging her sleeve away from him. "You can't understand, I won't let you," she looked up into his eyes, a single tear rolling down her face.

"Dana, let me help you," he caressed her face again, feeling the smooth chocolate skin underneath his hands. He had done this before, long before.

"Please don't do this Clark." He lowered his head and kissed her softly in the hallway.

Out of the cafeteria came Lana, searching for the lost two. When she saw them, she paused briefly, not knowing whether to be hurt or disturbed. Undecided, she went back into the caf.

Dana pulled away from him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You don't know how hard it is, and I can't tell you. I've finally found someone who shares my secret, and I have to push him away," she shook her hand at her side frustrated and angry.

"But you don't have to…"

"Ugh, God, forget it Clark!" she dropped her hands at her sides and stormed off down the hall and into a stairwell. He stood confused and helpless as he watched her disappear. He headed back to the caf, pausing as to whether he should go after her or not. Thinking it best not to, he returned to his table.

"We thought you'd gotten lost," Chloe paused before taking in another fry. "Hey, what'd you do with Dana?" Clark walked confusedly to his seat.

"She had to go," he sat down. By looking at his face, Lana could tell it hadn't gone well after she'd left.

"Guess she wasn't that hungry after all," Lana remarked. Clark looked up and knew Lana had seen them in the hall.


	9. Safe

TOUCHING

Baby D Series

Safe

I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from the show "Smallville." Only the character of Dana Wells and the traits pertaining to her... - Baby D

"You passed the front door on your way up," Dana sat at the desk, typing at super speed. Clark stepped into the room. She paused and glanced quickly up at him, waiting for her computer to catch up with what she had just typed in.

"I know, I came to see you," he watched as she looked back down at the laptop. He looked around the room at all the artefacts, then back at her, waiting for her to say something.

She looked up at him, "What?" She shook her head. Clark rolled his eyes impatiently. "You said see, not talk to."

"Come on Dana, why are you…"

"Acting like this?"

"Yes," he stepped closer to the desk as she got up, walking around to meet him. She looked him in the eyes closely.

You really wanna know don't you?" He couldn't fight the urge to touch her face as she looked at him. He brushed her cheek, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in and relaxing.

"Clark," she let out as his hand met her chin. "Stop," she turned her face away, "I'll tell you." She opened her eyes reluctantly. "In the shelter, last year, there was this woman," Dana kept her head turned, finding it easier not to look at him. "She found out about me, about my powers." She walked over and sat down on the loveseat at the side of the room, just below the window. Clark followed and sat himself down beside her. "She told these researchers at a place call X² about me, and they said they'd pay her if she could get me to them." She stopped, remembering being shipped off in the middle of the night. "They took me to this, this building and sprayed me with this stuff called kryptonite."

"What's that?" Clark finally spoke up.

"It's a liquid they made our of the meteor rocks. It just immobilized you, but it hurt like hell."

"I know," Clark nodded. Dana looked up at him angrily.

"No, you don't know, you have no idea. They held me on a metal table with steel straps for almost 3 months. They did every kind of test they could think of on me." She shook furiously "They electrocuted me, drowned me, starved me, suffocated me, I almost died I don't know how many times. And when tried to escape, they would spray me with the kryptonite, I couldn't get away.

"How did you get out?"

"There was a glitch in the machines, the spray didn't work. I barely escaped."

"And you're okay now, that's over," he placed his hand on hers and a flash of two men leaning over him passed his mind. Clark shook his head to get rid of it. "You're safe."

She tore her hand away and stood up, Clark standing up with her.

"Safe? I'm not safe anywhere. You saw them; they followed me to here, to school, to your house. They're here, and if you don't want what happened to me to happen to you, you'll stay away from me, far away." Dana was almost yelling.

"Dana, I just want to help you," Clark answered back in the same tone. She just looked up at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, you can't." They both could hear someone walking towards the stairs on the floor below. Facing the noise, Dana stepped away form Clark and headed for the door. As she started down the dark wooden steps, Lex was on his way up. She didn't pay any attention to him. Clark stood watching her from the railing at the top.

"Dana, where are you going?" Lex stopped to ask.

"Out," she took the last step. She turned and headed for her room to get her purse and jacket.


	10. Pain

**TOUCHING**

Baby D Series

**Pain**

I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from the show "Smallville." Only the character of Dana Wells and the traits pertaining to her... - Baby D

"Clark, what's going on, what just happened? I could hear you two from downstairs." Lex followed Clark back into the office he was just in.

"All I'm trying to do is help her Lex, but she keeps pushing me away."

"What does she need help with? From what I know she's a pretty strong girl, she is quite capable of handling things on her own."

"I know, but…" Clark sat down in the couch under the window.

"If she really doesn't want your help, you can't force it on her," Lex stood beside him, staring out the window at the view of the front driveway. "When she needs it, she'll ask for it Clark, don't worry." Lex looked back out at the front of the house. "I didn't order anything today." Clark looked up, wondering where the comment he just made was about. Standing up he, turned to see what Lex was looking at. Glancing out the window, he saw the black van driving up towards the front of the house a great speed.

"Dana," his eyes widened as she stepped out the front door. Suddenly the alarms went off inside the house, buzzing and flashing. Three men jumped out of the van with odd looking guns, started to fire at Dana.

"Dana!" Clark yelled again, banging on the window. She fell to the ground being showered with bullets.

"Oh my God!" Lex turned around noticing Clark was already gone. As Lex reached the bottom of the steps, he couldn't see Clark anywhere but heard a crash of the window breaking and the glass hitting the floor in the next room. Lex raced to disarm the security alarms which had locked all the windows and doors. Ass soon as is was disconnected; he fled to the front door to see if Clark was already there. When Lex opened the door, Clark was just standing there facing the road. There was no van, no Dana, just Clark.

"Clark, where's…" he ran up beside him.

"She's gone," Clark let out. Lex looked around helplessly.

"What the hell just happened!" Lex pressed numbers on his phone. Looking down, Clark noticed what looked like a broken paintball. He bent down to pick examine the green ball more closely. As he picked it up, the liquid seeped out onto his hand, sending a shooting pain through the veins in his hand, making him drop it immediately. He knew what it was. Clark stood up again, imagining how Dana must have felt having all those bullets hit her at the same time, he wondered if she was still alive after that.

"The police are on their way, as well as your parents Clark," Lex put a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to find her," he tried to comfort his best friend; "we'll find her."


	11. X2

**TOUCHING**

Baby D Series

**X²**

I DO NOT OWN any of the "Smallville" characters, only the character of Dana Wells and all the traits that pertain to her. Baby D

On the way home, Clark sat quietly in though, between his mother and farther in the truck. He couldn't think about anything else but what Dana had told him earlier. His parents, both as worried as he was, sat thinking over what their son had just told them.

"It's going to be okay honey, it's going to be okay." His mother put a loving arm around him trying to comfort him any way she could. He felt like he had let her down, like it was his fault. Never had he been in this kind of situation before. He sat quietly as they drove contemplating what he could do.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"Could you drop me off a Chloe's house on the way?" He and Martha both looked at each other.

"Sure thing," he nodded, not asking any questions. As they pulled up to the house, Jonathan slowed to a stop, letting Clark out.

"Are you going to be okay sweetie?" His mother half smiled anxiously.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks," he smiled back.

"As soon as we get home we're going to talk to Ethan, see if he's heard anything yet, okay?" Jonathan let his son know, out the window.

"Okay, thanks dad." He turned and walked up the steps to Chloe's house, as his parents drove away. He rang the door bell once, and then waited patiently in this reeling thoughts.

"Hi Clark," she opened the door to greet him. "What's wrong?" she opened the screen door, noticing the expression on his face.

"Chloe, I need your help," he looked up at her.

"Sure, yeah, come on in." She held the door open, as he walked inside. "What is it?" she closed both doors behind her trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I'm sorry to keep on you like this but I needed to find out about something, a place, and since you're so great a finding out information…" Chloe smiled at the compliment.

"Okay, okay, what do you need?" She led him to the computer.

"Do you know anything about a place called X²?" Clark sat down beside her at the computer.

"X² huh, let's see…" She waited for the information to appear on the screen. As it appeared, they both leaned in closer to eager to read. "X², extension of the Summerholt Neurological Institute."

"Isn't that the same place that was holding Ryan?"

"Ryan James, that's what it says," Chloe looked up at him, "it's a small research company, based out of Metropolis."

"Is there an address?" Clark stood up anxiously.

"It's near Alma," she pointed to the address on the screen, you could probably drive there, why, what's so important about this place?" she turned to look up at Clark who had already started for the room door.

"I can't tell you right now, but you'll find out soon, thanks Chloe." He smiled as he started towards the front door.

"Sure, I guess. Is there anything else I can do to help?" Chloe held the screen door, and turned on the porch light as Clark stepped outside.

"No, thanks, you've done enough already."

"Anytime," she smiled as she watched him walk towards the setting sun.


	12. Kryptonite

TOUCHING

Baby D Series

**Kryptonite**

I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from the show "Smallville." Only the character Dana Wells and the traits pertaining to her… Baby D

Inside the lab was dark. Clark snuck around quietly, avoiding the sporadic guard or technician that was walking around. Many of the rooms he checked were storage, but as he ventured deeper into the building, he came upon the testing rooms that Dana had been talking about. There were rooms with big pools of water, airtight chambers, electric chairs and other torturous tools.

At the end of a long hallway, he came to a door. When he opened it, he found a large glass room contained inside. To the top right of the room, he could see an observation room and just below that, a glowing green tank. As soon as he saw that, he shielded himself, but the special glass seemed to protect him from it. The barrier of the room was double plated glass with a small space in between, holding a sprinkler system around the top. Stepping closer to the class he saw Dana, alone in the middle of the room, strapped to the table with her eyes closed, just like the vision he had seen of her when he touched her at the school. What seemed to be an intravenous hooked up to her arm, with the kryptonite, Dana had been talking about, steadily dripping from it. He

Looking around, Clark tried to find some way of communicating with her, without alerting the men in the room above. Finally he decided to use his sight to sever the tube that led into Dana's arm.

As soon as he did that, alarms went off all over the building, his vision seeming to have no effect on the special glass that contained her.

Between the two panes, kryptonite sprayed down form the sprinklers. He could see the scientists above, running around in a hurried frenzy. Looking back at Dana he noticed her start to move. She struggled against the metal straps, and then, letting out a forceful scream, she broke them. Trying to get up, she fell form the table, still with her eyes closed.

"Dana!" Clark yelled to her, as he heard people coming down the hall behind him. "Dana!" he yelled again, banging on the glass quickly. This time she heard him, turning her head towards him and opening her eyes groggily, trying to get up. As she opened them, beams of heat burst from them, hitting Clark's shoulder. He grabbed it in pain as he watched her struggle to control her power. The alarm sill rang sharply and the people behind him were getting closer.

"Dana!" he yelled, looking behind him, anticipating the guards' arrival.

"Clark, help me," she opened her eyes again, this time hitting a pipe that connected to the green tank behind her. The pipe hissed, somehow building up pressure inside the tank. He could hear the container start to creek. Dana rose to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. The whole room was disorienting.


	13. Worry

**TOUCHING**

Baby D Series

**Worry**

I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from the show "Smallville." Only the character Dana Wells and the traits pertaining to her… Baby D

The sound of the phone ringing filled the quiet space of Chloe's house, half an hour later. Chloe still staring at the television reached over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi Chloe, sorry to be calling your house so late," Martha sounded worried on the other end.

"Don't worry about it, is everything okay?" She switched off the TV and sat up on the edge of her bed.

"I was wondering if Clark was still there, we dropped him off on the way home, but we haven't heard from him since."

"No, he just asked me about a research company in Metropolis and left."

"A research company, what for?"

"I don't know, he just asked for the address and left, said that I would probably find out anyway. I've kind of gotten used to Clark and his secrets."

"Do you still have the address?" Martha sounded even more worried now.

"Yeah, sure thing, just give me a sec," Chloe set the phone down and went back to her computer. When she came back, she repeated the address to her.

"Summerholt," Martha paused, "thanks Chloe."

"Is there anything else I can do?" She offered.

"No, but if you hear from Clark, let us know okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you Chloe." Martha hung up the phone and rushed to her husband.


	14. Reach

**TOUCHING**

**Reach**

Baby D Series

I DO NOT OWN any of the "Smallville" characters. Only Dana Wells and the character traits pertaining to her…

Baby D

"Clark…" Dana stood up slowly, opening her eyes to see four men coming up behind him with guns. Clark," she let out, trying to stand up straight.

"Dana, you have to get out of there!" He yelled as he fought to disarm the first man who came after him. With one punch, Clark sent him flying down the hall into the wall.

"Clark, help me," she took another step forward, bracing her self on the table beside her. He could hear the tank starting to rattle and shake in the back of the room as he hit the next two men. Dana struggled to get to the door, falling along the way. Finally Clark hit the last man, knocking him unconscious. He turned back to Dana to see her getting up form the floor.

"Come on, hurry!" Clark looked the walls over again to see if there was another way in, but all around the room the sprinklers were filling up the spaces in between the walls.

"Clark, help me please!" She reached out to him, trying to help herself up.

"I can't Dana, you have to try." The alarms echoed in his ears, his vision was tinted by the green mist in front of him. His heart raced inside his chest as he watched Dana try to pull herself up. His mind raced with different hopeless ways of getting to her.

Suddenly, silence.

"Clark!" She reached out to him just as the tank exploded. He shielded himself, but the glass only cracked as he heard her body slam into it, then hit the ground.


	15. Scorn

**TOUCHING**

Scorn

Baby D

I DO NOT OWN any of the "Smallville" characters. I have Copyrighted © Dana Wells and the character traits pertaining to her.

Clark stood, shocked at the sight.

From behind the special glass, the meteor rocks seemed to have to affect on him. A small trail began to seep out form one of the cracks forcing Clark, farther and farther away from it.

"Clark?" his mother, father and police men came yelling and running up behind him. Clark turned with a tear in his eye to his anxious mother.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" She and his father grabbed him up in their arms.

"What were you thinking son?" Jonathan scornfully hugged him. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't feel anything, he didn't know what to feel. Martha looked over her son's shoulder at the green tinted room, wondering what could have possibly just happened.

"Clark, are you okay?" His mother asked again. He replied only by hugging her tighter.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," his father led him away. The police took Clark outside to ask him about what had happened, while paramedics and firemen were tearing down the wall to get to Dana. Clark was reluctant to answer the questions as he was too preoccupied with the thought and visions of just moments before.

After some time, the officers released him. Clark stopped one of the firefighters as she was coming out of the building.

"How is she, is she alive?" He asked impatiently. Martha and Jonathan listened in nervously.

"The paramedics have taken her to the hospital; I don't know about her condition, I'm sorry." Clark lowered his head disappointedly.

"Thank you," Jonathan nodded as she left.

"Mom, I have to get to the hospital, I have to see her," Clark pleaded.

"Okay honey, but we're driving you; I don't want you to be alone right now, you're angry and hurt." He nodded agreeing.

When they reached the hospital, they found the police were in numbers there as well. Going up to receptionist, Clark asked for her.

"I'm sorry, you can't see her, visitation is restricted.

"What? I need to see her, Dana Wells, please?" Jonathan put a hand on his shoulder, for him to calm down, as one of the nearby officers turned his attention.

"Excuse me son," the officer steeped up to them, with two other officers behind, "do you mind telling me how you know this thing's name?" He took off his glasses, examining Clark more closely. Martha stepped closer to her son as Jonathan tightened his grip on Clark's shoulder.

"This thing? She's a person, and she's my friend." The anger and anxiety resonated in his voice.

"No son, I think your so called friend lied to you. She's not a person, _it's_ a _thing_, and it's inhuman and very dangerous.

"I'll remind you that Clark is _my_ son and not yours," Jonathan stepped forward.

"Just stay away from it okay? I'm going to need to talk to you later." The officer put his glasses back in his pocket, and walked away with the others following behind him.

"Dad," Clark looked discouragingly at his father.

"It's okay son," he looked around trying to think of what to do.

"It'll be okay Clark, you tried your best," his mother whispered and smiled sadly up at him.

"My best wasn't good enough; I brought her from one science lab to another. This isn't fair, I never should have let her go, she told me about them."


	16. Vision

**TOUCHING**

Baby D Series

**Vision**

I DO NOT OWN any of the "Smallville" characters, only the character of Dana Wells and all the traits that pertain to her. Baby D

Just then a flash of white light appeared before his eyes, confusing and distorting him.

"Honey, are you okay?" His mother took hold of his arm.

"Yeah, I…" another flash appeared. All of a sudden he could see himself running through the halls and past the police officer at super speed, finally reaching a hospital room door. The vision vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

"Clark, are you all right?" He could hear his father asking.

"21 D," Clark stared at the space in front of him in after-thought.

"What?" Martha looked over at Jonathan, then back up at Clark.

"21 D," he repeated before disappearing into a blur of motion, down the hall, turning right, 21 D. He ran past it and around the corner to avoid the police officer, catching him before he hit the ground.

Racing back around the corner, he knocked out the guard. Quietly, he carried him back round the corner. Using his abilities, he melted the lock on a storage room door and placed him inside, melting the lock back as he left the room.

Tiptoeing around the corner, he opened the door, closing it gently and carefully behind him, he melted it shut. When he turned around again, he saw her. Wires and sensors hooked up to her head, arms and chest. The blip of the heart monitor lulled in the room. She looked as if she weren't alive. Clark was overcome with emotion, he slowly neared the bed. He tried to imagine what he would do if he were in her situation. He pulled up a chair as a tear burned down his cheek. Now more than ever, he could feel the fastened connection to her, looking her over sympathetically. As the tear fell from his chin, he placed his hand on hers. Stirring slightly, she opened her eyes, looking over at Clark and grasping his hand in hers.

"Clark," she smiled softly, at him. Another tear came down.


	17. Touching

**TOUCHING**

Baby D Series

**Touching**

I DO NOT OWN any of the "Smallville" characters, only the character of Dana Wells and all the traits that pertain to her. Baby D

"Dana, I'm so sorry," he let out slowly. She smiled again.

"Clark," she closed her eyes slowly, and then opened them the same. "I saw it Clark, our planet, and my parents, I saw them." Clark smiled sadly at her.

"Dana, I know what all this is now, I can feel it," he paused clasping her cold hand in both of his, "I'll never be able to forgive myself for letting them do this to you, I…"

"Shhh," Dana turned her head to the ceiling and closed her eyes again, breathing in and out very slowly.

"Dana?" Clark shook her hand worriedly, "Dana!" Dana opened her eyes again and looked at him.

"You know, this is the first time we're touching, and all I see is you." Clark, with welled eyes, smiled back at her as her eyes closed again. Not able to think of anything else, he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I forgive you," she let out faintly. Suddenly, a bright light began to radiate from between their lips. It continued to grow stronger and stronger as Clark opened his eyes to it. He sat up and backed away, shielding his eyes from the blinding light. It filled the room, overpowering all colour, forcing Clark to squeeze his eyes shut. The light filled the hallway, making it's way towards the front desk.

"What's going on in there?" Another officer outside the door kicked and banged on the door as she too shielded his own eyes.

"Clark!" He heard his father yelling.

In a final pulse, the light was gone. Slowly and carefully, Clark opened his eyes. The room was empty, where Dana had been; now only lay the crumpled sheets and the wires.

Stepping closer to the bed, he noticed a small metallic object, picking it up he saw that it was a pendant, octagonal in shape with the same markings as the ones on the key to his ship. As the police finally burst into the room, Clark quickly stuffed the necklace into his jeans pocket.

"Put your hands up!" The officers pointed a gun at him. Clark did exactly that, still with tears in his eyes. He realized he couldn't feel the connection anymore, it was gone and so was she. There were still so many things he had to ask her, so many questions all left unanswered.

The officers and Clark's parents escorted him to the police station where he was held for questioning. After hours of gruelling grilling and lecture, the Kents were allowed to go home.


	18. Sorry

**TOUCHING**

Baby D Series

**Vision**

I DO NOT OWN any of the "Smallville" characters, only the character of Dana Wells and all the traits that pertain to her. Baby D

"Clark, I'm sorry," Pete tried to console his friend. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Thanks Pete," Clark saw him out the door. He watched as Pete got into his car and drove away.

Slowly and quietly, Clark made his way up to the barn, in the chill of the night air. Sitting at the window, he pulled up his jacket and looked up at the sky. The stars looked like a backlit canopy against the night. He sat wondering where his planet was and if he'd ever get to go back or get to see her again. He watched thoughtfully as a comet blazed brightly across the dark sky.

"Bye," he let out, watching as it disappeared again. Sitting down on the ground, he stayed watching the sky. Clutching the pendant tightly in his hand, the sound of the light night wind comforted his to sleep.

**THE END**

**Please let me know what you think of "Touching" in the REVIEW Section.**

**Look out for Part 2 of this story coming soon...**

**Thanks!**

**Baby D**


End file.
